


do not put your hand in the mouth of loneliness

by buries



Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Body Worship, Chair Sex, Cheating, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Episode: s06e08 Fade Into You, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Magic, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Season/Series 06, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Smut, Thanksgiving, Vaginal Fingering, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Bonnie bets Kai can't stop himself from siphoning her. Kai tries to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Season of Kink, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	do not put your hand in the mouth of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for seasonofkink’s "size kink" although it’s a very loose interpretation of the prompt and trope bingo’s "bets / wagers".
> 
> this is set during 6x08 right when bonnie and kai are having thanksgiving with a slight au that bonnie wasn’t able to get rid of _all_ of her magic, so a small reserve stayed with her. bonnie/jeremy is referenced in some parts of this.
> 
> title from nayyirah waheed. unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥

Bonnie has a feeling he’s going to stick to her like gum on the bottom of a really good shoe.

Even though they’ve agreed that they’re going to part ways (although, she doesn’t think Kai understands what that means since he insists on serving her thirds, fourths and _fifths_ of "Kaigiving" lunch), she knows he’s going to stick to her. Bonnie has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff. She always knows when a cockroach is about to fall from the ceiling, and she doubts it has anything to do with her psychic sixth sense.

It doesn’t help that said cockroach has really nice hands. Long fingers, nice palms, and hands that shouldn’t be pointing crossbows at her.

She stands at the kitchen sink, taking far longer than needed to wash her plate. He’s humming as he cuts his steak into the tiniest of tiny square pieces. He’s doing it on purpose, stalling them. She has a strange feeling he doesn’t want to be alone again.

Bonnie watches as a glass she’d just washed ten minutes ago magically lifts from the drying rack, dripping water everywhere as it sails swiftly and carefully over to him. She looks at where it once hovered by her shoulder and furrows her brows. Turning around, she rests the small of her back against the counter’s edge and looks at him.

"What?" His mouth is full and the dripping glass is now in his big hand. Those long fingers envelope it. "I got some leftover magic." He shrugs like he hadn’t stolen it from her when they’d accidentally (she doubts it was an accident) touched hands reaching for the garlic bread.

It was good garlic bread.

"Have you ever tried touching someone without siphoning them?" She eyes him like she can look deep into his dark, black soul, and she thinks she knows the answer. 

He can’t. He wouldn’t be able to. No matter how much of a master he is at counting eclipses and cooking a really good meal, he has absolutely no control over his magic.

He’s stuffed his mouth with meat and gravy and looks at her with a strangely cute frown. Sometimes Kai can come off like he’s sweet and innocent and then he eats like he’s never been taught how.

He swallows and wipes his face with his hand. "In case you didn’t notice, Bon, but I haven’t exactly had friends of the supernatural inclination come visit me here in good ol’ Prison World of 1994."

She ignores his attitude and tilts her head to the side as she eyes him. He squirms beneath her gaze. "You can’t control yourself, can you?"

"Pfft, _please_. I was at the top of my class."

"No one was in your class."

"And therefore I was at the top of it."

Bonnie crosses her arms against her chest and arches her brow at him. "I bet you can’t stop yourself from siphoning someone."

He pulls a disbelieving face and makes a disgruntled sound. "Can so."

She shakes her head, running her tongue along her teeth. "If you can, I’ll stay with you." 

This is the least likely thing to happen since Bonnie wants to get the hell away from him and his big, stabby hands, but even she knows that it’s not going to be the best choice in the long run. She needs company. If she doesn’t have it, she knows she’ll go crazy, and Kai… isn’t that bad to talk to when he’s actually listening.

He’s not bad to look at, either. She does wish he wouldn’t walk around the house in just his tight underwear, though. Old habits of living alone for years apparently don’t die at all.

And she wishes he would stop trying to hurt her all the time. She’d take walking around in his underwear showing off those long legs to the alternative of working against him.

Despite clearly knowing she wants to get the hell out of dodge and leave him in the dust, Kai observes her quietly, his gaze heavy as he studies her. "Okay." He wipes his hands and downs a glass of water he must’ve magically summoned when her back was turned.

His gaze is downcast as he says, "How are we going to do this Bon—Oh, okay. Wow, you’re intimidatingly tall for a short person."

She stands before him, knee touching his. She keeps her arms crossed against her chest as she pins him down with her stare. "If you can’t control yourself, I’m going to take your car and go."

He swallows and looks up at her with big eyes she’s certain have worked on absolutely no one. "And if I can… you’ll stay with me and have Kaigiving dinner, right? I’m going to make pot roast."

"I’m not calling it that."

He smiles, taking that as his answer. "How are we—" She grabs his hand, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "Oof, handholding, I’ve been dying to do this with you." She manoeuvres his palm so his hand is flat against hers. He lets her, although he does fumble somewhat in trying to help. His hand is bigger than hers and his fingers are long. She finds herself staring at them.

He’s the one who threads their fingers together.

She can feel the slight pull of him leeching her magic. She inhales sharply and shakes her head.

"Hang on, hang on," he says, gripping her hand tightly. "You’re making me nervous. Give me a couple of seconds, okay?"

His hand is warm in hers as he grips it. He looks up at her and licks his lips, and then boldly places his other hand on her jean-covered hip. Bonnie eyes him suspiciously. "I’m just… trying to prove myself here." He looks up at her and then at his hand, and slowly guides his fingers beneath the hem of her white tank top.

Bonnie sucks in a breath as she feels his fingers fan out tentatively against her abdomen. She still feels the slight tug of sucking out her magic, but it’s not as volatile as it had been before. It’s slightly dizzying, but she doesn’t find herself collapsing on the spot.

"Hang on," he says. He presses his palm over her navel and fans out his fingers. His hand almost encompasses the width of her abdomen, long fingers warm against her skin.

She shakes her head. "You’re not even trying," she says, tone slightly sharp. She inhales deeply to try and steel herself as his hand moves tentatively higher. His fingers brush against the underwire of her bra.

"You’re very warm," he says. He’s peering at her stomach as he lifts half her shirt up. "Very toned, too."

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

"Kind of impossible. I have motor mouth disease where there’s no way to stop me from talking." He lifts his hand and grips her shirt, pulling it up to expose her bra. "Hey, this is cute. Pink is so your colour, Bonnie."

She squeezes his hand painfully and he yelps. "Woah, okay, okay. Sor _ry_ for trying to be friendly. I’m very thankful you wore it."

Bonnie knows she should push him away, but she instead peers down at him with a slight upward tilt of her chin and his hand gripped tightly in hers . "Go higher."

Kai peers up at her with a furrow to his brow. He opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off by letting go of his hand in hers and wrapping her fingers around his wrist and pushing his hand on her chest up to her breast. His hand is still, as if afraid.

Inhaling deeply, she tries to centre herself. "You need to start listening."

Kai merely looks at her chest with his lips parted and his eyes wide. His hand is still on her breast and so she presses her fingers into his to make him squeeze her through her bra. 

"I’m listening, I’m listening," he says. 

She doubts he is. "I can feel you siphoning me," she says. His hand pulls at the skin on her breast and the magic inside of her seems to travel from her to him through his nimble fingers. 

"I’m trying not to," he murmurs. She lets go of his hand when she feels his fingers slide beneath the cup of her bra and palm her. His hand is big and warm, softer than Jeremy’s had ever been throughout the years she’d known him. "You’re—"

"Don’t compliment me."

He swallows. "Okay, boss," he says, smirking up at her. He moves his thumb against her nipple and she inhales sharply. "I liked that sound." He does it again and she gasps.

Bonnie rests her hands on her hips to stop herself from grabbing him. She doesn’t know if she’s going to push or pull him away. She can still feel his lack of magic tug on hers to fill it, but it seems to soften as he focuses on palming and squeezing her breast.

"Does that feel good?" he says, sounding unsure. He peers up at her with a slight arch to his brow, eyes wide as he studies her face. It makes Bonnie wonder if this is the first time he’s ever done this.

"Yes," she says. 

He nods and lets his gaze drop to her chest. He reaches up to slide his hand beneath her tank top and glides it up to her other breast. He wastes no time in sliding his hand beneath her bra. "Is this—"

"Yes," she says sharply. He palms both of her breasts, firmly then softly, and she can’t help but moan low in her throat. "That feels good."

"Good," he says. He watches his hands move beneath her tank top before he frowns. "This is cute, but it’s in the way." She feels a tug of her magic and watches as her tank slowly unravels at the front like an invisible pair of scissors is cutting it in half.

" _Kai._ "

"I’ll get you a new one," he says. He shifts in his seat and looks at her chest hungrily, and watches now as his hands palm her breasts. "You’re really pretty."

She rolls her eyes. "You have your hands on my breasts, Kai."

"They’re really pretty, too." He doesn’t look up at her as he watches his own ministrations, brow furrowing as he does. Bonnie watches him as he seems to try and elicit that low moan from her again, his thumbs both working across her nipples at the same time.

Breathing shallowly, she’s afraid to move in case she dislodges him from touching her. She can’t feel him tugging at her magic anymore, it being replaced with how he squeezes her breasts instead. 

She watches as Kai licks his lips and frowns, and then leans forward to mouth her torso. She shivers when she feels his tongue trace a line of muscle.

He hums as if he wants to ask her if that’s okay and she merely nods, muttering, "Yes." His hands still as he licks at her stomach. He moves to where he’s stabbed her and licks along the healing line. "Fuck, Kai."

He only chuckles against her skin and does it again. She ignores the sting as he focuses on the wound where he shot her, licking his apologies she refuses to hear into her over and over. Bonnie slides her fingers into his hair to quietly massage his head, digging her nails into him when he brushes his thumbs over her nipples again.

She doesn’t readjust her bra when his hands drop from her chest to sit at her hips. "These jeans are _super_ cute."

"Take them off."

"Yes, ma’am." He grins and magically undoes the button and zipper of her jeans, using a reserve of magic he has in his arsenal. He peels her jeans off of her hips and down her legs, and she toes off her boots using him as her leverage and then her jeans.

"Pretty in pink, Bonnie," he says, grinning lopsidedly and looking at her pink panties. "Molly Ringwald’s got nothing on you."

She flushes. "Shut up."

"Yes, ma’am," he says with a laugh. Despite the fact he looks at her panties with interest, he keeps his fingers on her skin, right above her waistband. She feels a slight tug of him siphoning her before he seems to remember.

"Take off your jacket," she says. He peers up at her in confusion and then peers down at his arms to find that he is still wearing his jacket. "Off, now. Or I’m leaving."

It’s unfair to hold his eventual abandonment over his head, but it does the trick. He reluctantly pulls his hands away from her and tugs at his jacket haphazardly. It’s very unattractive and so clumsy, and Bonnie hides her laugh behind a cough and her smile behind her hand as he struggles to pull it off his lanky arms.

"Shirt, too," she says. "I still don’t believe you can stop yourself."

Kai hooks his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and begins to tug it up. It gets stuck over his head and she laughs loudly. When he eventually pulls it off, he’s smiling and says, "I like your laugh."

Bonnie lets her gaze drop to his chest, eyes gliding along the hard muscle she didn’t think he’d have. He’s skinnier than Jeremy, his arms like twigs in comparison, but she knows his soft hands are capable of holding far more power and weight than Jeremy ever could.

She swallows thickly at the realisation he’s the second man she’s seen up close and naked who’s undressed just for her.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline, she steps into him and straddles him on his chair. Kai’s taken aback, shifting slightly in his chair as if he believes she expects him to get up and vacate it. She sits on his lap and tentatively curls her fingers around his bony shoulders. She brushes her hands along his skin, feeling pinpricks of magic kiss her fingertips.

When she looks at Kai, he’s staring up at her with his lips parted and a dumb expression on his face.

"Have I passed?"

"I’ve thought of something better," she says. Sliding her hands down his chest, she feels his muscles contract and hears his intake of breath as she lets her fingers slide down to his hipbones. "You’re ticklish."

"One of my only faults," he murmurs. 

She keeps her hands planted on his bony hips before she crawls her fingers back up his chest, the base of her palm pressing hard against his pecs. His breathing turns shallow and she knows he’s looking up at her. She avoids his gaze and keeps hers downcast, watching as his pale skin seems to set her fingers alight with magic.

He bleeds it. She wishes she could harness it like he can, but she knows it’s there, thrumming beneath his skin. She can feel the slight tug of his magic pull at hers, but it’s no longer overwhelming. It’s a beckoning she heeds and when she slides her hands onto his shoulders again, she slides herself closer to him.

"You’re really pretty," he says quietly.

"You’ve said that."

"I want to say it again," he says. She thinks he’s going to say more, but he stays uncharacteristically quiet. When she looks at him, he briefly gazes up at her before he licks his bottom lip and bows his head to mouth at her collarbone.

His hands tug her bra down so that he can lick his way to her breasts, his tongue finding her nipple easily. She grips his shoulders tightly and moans, bucking her hips against his denim-covered thighs. She moans, "Shit."

He only hums in response and continues to drag his tongue over her breast, his hands now sitting on her hips. They still sit above her panties as if he’s afraid of touching them.

Sliding her hands up into his hair, she tugs on the strands to pull him closer. Bonnie ignores the soft hum of magic leaving her as he moves his mouth to her other breast. He heeds her quiet command and drags his tongue over her nipple, eliciting that low growl he’d been hunting for. Arching into his mouth, she places her hands on his at her hips and pushes them down to settle on her hipbones.

She takes one of his wrists in her hand and guides it across the front of her panties and then beneath her.

He pulls his head away from her breast fast. Breathlessly, he laughs, "Bubble, bubble, I’m in trouble." His fingers are flat as she guides them to sit right under her cunt. She’s wet and she doesn’t doubt his fingers can’t feel that dampness through her panties.

His pulse races in his wrist. "Have you—"

He wiggles his fingers and she jumps in surprise and moans. He wiggles his fingers again and she grinds down on his hand. When he looks up at her, she sees him studying her with interest as he presses a finger firmly against her.

Curling her fingers tightly around his shoulders, she grinds down against his hand with little care. His breathing is shallow and heavy, and she feels him press two fingers against her.

"Bonnie, you’re—"

"I know." She doesn’t know. She knows she’s wet and she knows she’s horny and she knows she’s been lonely long before she ever found herself here. She knows she’s an idiot and she knows this is such a bad idea, but his long fingers feel good to grind against and his bony shoulders are the perfect perch for her to grip him and try to bruise.

"Can I?"

"Yes."

He pulls his hand away and she whimpers, hating herself and hating the fact he’s heard it. He doesn’t smirk at the sound, his focus intent on her as he tries to tuck his hand beneath the waistband of her underwear so he can touch her.

She lifts her hips and lets him, and when she feels his fingers against her cunt, she grips his shoulders so tightly she thinks they break. His tongue pokes out from between his lips as he brushes the pad of a finger against experimentally.

"One finger," she says breathlessly. He peers up at her and nods, and she feels him shift his hand beneath her and slide one long finger into her.

"Wow," he says, staring down at her hips. She uses his shoulders as leverage to grind against his finger. He lets her fuck herself on him until he presses another finger into her. It’s then she feels a fierce quick magical tug as he siphons her magic.

She gasps and he groans. "Sorry, sorry," he says, peering up at her. Bonnie’s too busy grinding down on his fingers to really care about his apology. The siphoning lessens until it’s a quiet hum and he crooks his fingers as if he’s trying to stop the magic from leaving her.

"Oh my _god_." Bonnie grips his shoulders and bows her head, almost headbutting him in the process. Before he even asks, she orders, "Do it again."

And he does.

Bonnie closes her eyes and enjoys his fingers, hearing his chair shift slightly as she thrusts against them. He’s panting loudly now, his other hand on the small of her back beneath her flannel shirt. He’s gentle in his touch and sharp with the crook of his fingers, and it’s when he thinks to add a third that she grunts out, "Take off your pants."

"I’ve forgotten how."

She can’t help but laugh. Sitting on his hand, she pulls at his jeans and unzips them. Pulling herself up with his fingers still inside of her, she stands and arches her brow as she peers down at him. "Come on."

Kai fumbles with his jeans and tries to pull them down his thighs with one hand. His fingers slip out from her and he’s quick to strip them down his thighs, shoving them to his ankles. He kicks them off and his underwear follows, and now he’s sitting on his chair naked.

Taking her place on her throne, she shoves his hand away from his thighs and shuffles against him. "I’m going to touch you," she says. She wraps her hand around his cock and slowly slides her hand from the base to the tip, watching as she slowly strokes him. He’s long and thick, and she pumps him firmly.

"Oh, fuck," he gasps. Tilting his head back, Kai breathes loudly, moaning low in his throat as she continues to touch his dick.

"Have you ever done this before?"

He shakes his head. "I mean, yeah," he says breathlessly and with a laugh. "This girl once gave me a handy and it was a _mess_." Bonnie eyes his elongated throat as he keeps his head bent over the back of the chair. "Then I ended up here. No one to give me a handy but you, Bon."

"Consider it a reward for not stabbing me over lunch," she says. She brushes her thumb against the head and slit and his legs jerk beneath her. 

"I really like your panties."

"Shut up."

Bonnie continues to hold his cock as she pushes herself up off his lap. She aligns herself as best she can, pulling her panties to the side with her other hand. His fingers are on her back as he watches her with wonderment as she slowly mounts his cock.

She groans and gasps as she feels him stretch her. His cock’s thicker and longer than she’s used to, and despite how wet she is, she takes it slowly, not wanting to kill Kai when she still has a need for him.

The coffee pot shatters with a burst of magic and the clock in the hallway drops to the ground abruptly. She doesn’t care as he bleeds magic everywhere. The glasses on the table beside them shatter as she takes him all the way in.

"Goonies never say die."

Bonnie laughs and peers down at him as she slowly moves up along his cock. "You’re such a weirdo."

"I’m sorry, I’m like losing my mind. You feel so fucking good, Bonnie. And your pink panties—"

She glides down his cock and groans. "Shut up about the fucking panties."

"Make me."

She makes him. Thrusting slowly along his cock, she leans forward and slopes her mouth against his. He’s still beneath her before his hands slide into her short hair and he opens his lips beneath hers.

There’s a tug of magic, a featherlight touch of siphoning, and then it’s gone as she opens her mouth and he licks at her teeth. She moves along his cock, uncaring that he’s biting at her lip and that it’s Kai she’s fucking.

He pants against her mouth and bucks his hips up, earning a loud gasp from her. He does it again and again, and Bonnie moans loudly, biting at his mouth and tugging at his short hair.

His hands are big and warm as they slide down her spine to cup her ass. He pulls her against him experimentally. It’s when she rolls her hips hard against his that his body stiffens and she feels him spill inside of her. Kai gasps and grapples at her back, and he tilts his head against his chair as he peers up at the ceiling above him.

Bonnie slows the rocking of her hips as he seems to struggle with the very easy concept of breathing. She watches as he licks his lips and she slows to a stop, sitting on his lap with his cock still inside her.

He peers up at her with a furrowed brow. "What are you doing? Why are you stopping?"

Her brows crinkle and she opens her mouth to speak, but then his hand is down at her cunt and he’s fingering her clit. He watches her face intently as she gasps and closes her eyes. She rocks against him as he brushes his finger against her clit hard then soft, his eyes intent on her as he quickly studies her. "You’re really pretty, Bonnie," he says.

She doesn’t tell him to shut up as he presses a hand to her ass and his finger brushes firmly against her clit. His mouth is warm against her neck as he licks and sucks at her skin. Bowing her head, she presses her temple against his and comes with a cry around his fingers and spent cock.

His hand moves from her ass to her back and glides it up and down, picking up tendrils of magic. She presses her mouth against his head and then bumps her chin against his hair, and pants heavily as he removes his hand from her clit and places it against her back.

When she pulls back, he’s looking up at her. There’s a slight curve to his lips as his dark blue eyes take her in. His smile is one she wants to both kiss and cut right off his face.

"That was…"

"Shut up."

He laughs. "A great Kaigiving. I like your panties, too."

**Author's Note:**

> "Bubble, bubble, I’m in trouble" is from Hocus Pocus.
> 
> "Goonies never say die" is from the Goonies.


End file.
